Young Love
by mjhersko
Summary: the tv show never showed what happened in the missing 5 years but i will! Somethings won't go along with the second season. Please excuse grammer and spelling! Review for more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

this is b4 young justice invasion but after new years

batman: robin and everybody else is still at the table talking about the 16 hours

they get an anonymous tip about a fire at bell rev

batman: aqua-lad you and your team go and see whats going on

aqua-lad and the team go but no fire they report back to batman

batman: ok good job come back to the cave

at the cave

batman: robin aqua-lad you to in the briefing room the rest of you hit the showers your done for today

Wally and Artemis leave together

rockel goes shopping with Zatanna

and Megan and Conner go to the den (the room with the tv)

with Wally and Artemis

Wally: hey babe

Artemis: this is going to get weird isn't it?

Wally what do you mean? us?

Artemis: no just the whole team dating if one cupple breaks up they wont want to talk any more and then the whole team will break up

Wally: i promise you that will not happen

Artemis: how do you know

Wally: cause if all the cuppels on are team really love each other like i love you they will never break up

Artemis: did you just say you love me?

Wally: ya

Artemis: i love you to

kiss

At the cave

Batman robin and aqua-lad trying to put the pieces together of what's going on.

A message from the watchtower comes for batman

Robin and aqua-lad leave a few minutes later batman comes out.

Batman: aqua-lad get your team ready you have a mission

Robin: there on their way but I can not reach Wally or Artemis

Batman: then the mission must go on with out them now Checher has hostages in a plain on top of the white house we believe it is a diversion. Your mission is to release the hostages and if it is a diversion radio back for orders.

With Wally and Artemis

Artemis: this is so weird

Wally: what?

Artemis: its been 3 hours with out a mission or a sign of trouble

Wally: your rite I can not contact the cave and I do not have cell service

Artemis same here

On the bio ship

Rocket: its weird that we can not contact kf or Artemis

Zatanna: Maybe there on a date ***looks at robin***

Robin: megan why don't you try contacting them

Mm: their out of range

Zatanna: date!

Aqua-lad: that's enough weather their on a date or not its none of our business but the fact that neither of them are answering their radios or cell phones does worry me.

With Wally and Artemis

Wally: you think they went on a mission with out us?

Artemis does not answer

Wally turns around and she's not there he speeds around and she's still no where to be found then he speeds to the cave for help.

Wally runs into the cave but since he's running so fast he does not realize that nobody's there

Then he realizes he's alone so he uses the controls in the cave to contact the bio ship and talk to the team

Wally: Artemis is missing we were hanging out and then she diapered

Robin: her radio is still at the beach. Ill contact batman and ask him what to do.

Wally: why we should go after her now

Miss M: Wally were on a mission we could not reach you so we left with out you

Wally: where are you ill zata there

Robin: zata to the hall of justice then get to the white house we will meet you there in 10

Robin goes to the back then calls batman

Batman: I need you Zatanna and KF to zata to the cave you 3 will go after artemise

Robin: understood

Robin goes back to the front and tells them the plan

Then he and Zatanna take off

Aqua-lad: ok here's the plan I will enter to fight Checher while Miss Martion and rocket will be bringing the hostages to the ground. Super boy will be looking around to see if there's anything about this being a distraction

With artemis

Artemis: who are you let me out my team will come for me what did you do with wally

?: is that code for your little boyfriend.

Artemis who are you

?:don't you recognize my voice sis\

Artemis: checher

Checher: bravo oh and trust me Wally will not find you

In Washington

Aqua-lad: It's a distraction a bomb everyone out

Kf: who do you think has artemis

Robin: let's first just start looking at her house

All 3 of them go to her house to find her moms wheel chair lying on the floor

Robin: it looks like who ever did this wanted her whole family

They go threw the whole apartment on artemis's bed there's a picture of chchers mask


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wally: if she touched a hair on her head I swear (got interrupted)

Robin: would she really hurt Artemis their sisters

Zatana: who knows her whole family is criminals and that could just be a picture of Artemis's

Robin: let's see what the others found

Wally: probably nothing

Robin: cheer up if she's in Gotham we will find her I know every inch of this town I have been protecting it for years

Then he leans on the Alice and wonderland poster and a secret passage opens up

Robin: that I did not know

They all go down it

Wally: artemis

Checher hears and attacks wally ignores her and runs to artemis and sets her free they hug then wally goes to help the other two and artemis goes to set her mom free

Artemis: a little help please

Kf runs over then runs her mom up the stairs artemis follows and gets her bow to stop checher

Artemis: give it up

Checher: come on you can do better then that

Artemis pins her

Artemis; give it up

Checher: but don't you want to know why I kidnapped you

Then a smoke bomb goes off and chehcer escapes

Robin: we did well our mission was to rescue artemis

They all go back to the cave where the rest of the team is waiting

Batman: artemis is safe and you figured out chechers plans good work even thow checher escaped you all succeeded in your mission.

At wayne manner

Bruce (batman) and dick (robin) talking

Dick: why cant I tell them my secret identity everyone else on the team did

Bruce: because if you tell them its pretty easy to figure out who I am and then…

(interrupted by dick)

Dick: and then what they ask you for money do you realy honestly think the league will do that I mean wally knows and who knows what megan and john know

Bruce: why all the sudden do you feel this way is it because of wally or zatanna

Dick: how about the fact that artemis goes to my school and yes zatana kissed me r u happy now

Walks away to their gym/training room

Mean while with artemis and her mom

Artemis: are you sure your ok we were tied up for hours

Am: yes im used to it I used to be a criminal

Artemis-thinking: now im I joined the team other wise I would be a criminal to

At the cave

Zatanna in her room reading and learning spells while thinking

Zatanna: I wonder if there is a secret identity spell then again if we are dating I should trust him enough to tell me him self he is the most mature 14 year old I know he's able to lead a mission isn't he but then again he's 14

With aqua-lad whose sitting in the training/briefing room

Aqua-lad: these events have to be connected some how they need to have something in common

?: did you ever try asking roy, red tornado or black canary who were not under star tech when vandal said his plans or the great detective who may I remind you is a great detective

Aqua-lad looks up and sees megan standing there

Aqua-lad: I have but they told me no kalder just leave it to the league

Megan: oh so why don't you go have a social life kalder this can not be your whole life

Aqua-lad: it is not my whole life but now I want to find out who took roy if he is still alive….. and to see where are mistakes were but I know this is not your whole life please go hang out with conner or rockel or who ever you could find around here

Megan: Ill do so if you do the same

Aqua-lad: but I enjoy doing this

Megan: im defiant you do not I do read minds you know

With super boy well he's just staring at the TV which is just static

Then all the sudden alarms in the cave go off

Aqua-lad: were under attack

At wayne manner

Bruce: dick suit up get to the cave as soon as possible its under attack artemis will meet you at the telephone booth kid flash and rocket will meet you at the cave ill go if ithink you can not handle it

Robin goes to the telephone booth and zatas to the cave so does everyone else the first thing that happens to every single one of them is a star tech gets put on them by checher since they all took the antidote on December 31 it does not infect any of them but since she does not really know how to work it she does not realy notice

The team is communicating by Miss martions telepathic link

Robin: do you think she knows that none of us are infected

Aqua-lad: I do not think so if she did she would have attacked Miss martion read her mind see what she knows

Miss martion: she is not aware

Checher: go attack the justice league

Kid flash: what should we do

Aqua-lad: attack

Artemis: sis I thought you were smarter then this how did you not know we were not infected

Checher: you put dad in jail

Artemis: dads a criminal and you deserve to be in jail to mom served her time why wont you

Checher: you do not get it do you dad contacted me I need to break him out of jail I came to warn you

Artemis: why what does he have on you

Checher: sorry that's a secret but I want dad in jail as much as you do that's why im warning you

Kid flash: don't listen to her she's a criminal she works for your father

Artemis: not by choice my father is black mailing her some how he did it to me

Checher: trust me sis its not this way with me

Miss martion used her powers and pinned her against the wall they tied her up then miss martion read her mind when she was done she looked at artemis and said come with me then grabbed her she took her to a high school they run into a history class a women with long dark wavy hair was reading a text book by her desk (the girls are dressed out of uniform)

Woman: hello can I help you

Megan: do you mind telling us your name

Woman: why

Megan: would it happen to be Daniela Polam

Daniela: yes now is there anything I can do for you girls

Artemis: ya Megan why are we here

Megan: because this is why checher has to take orders from your father this is your sister

Artemis: no I only have one sister

Megan: I know your father did not like that she would not be a criminal so he went to kadmis

Artemis: jade is a clone


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Megan: yes just ask Daniela here she knows the truth don't you  
Daniela: I did not know they cloned me but yes i am your sister  
Artemise: oh my gosh did jade know the whole time? And how long when did she get cloned  
Megan: when your mom went to to jail he needed someone to help him get her our  
Daniela: wait I have a question does this make you a criminal too?  
Artemise: no don't ever call me that I am not a criminal  
Megan: relax she did not know that your nothin like your family  
Artemise: I know Daniela trust me we are not criminals in fact that's probably why checher told us about the jail break she has To much of your good girl DNA  
Daniela: so you guys are what police  
Artemise: yes cause they let two 17 year olds be cops  
Daniela: so what are you?  
Megan: we can not answer you right now we are getting called back to our um base by our friend Wally  
Artemise: nice meeting you Daniela I promise to come visit again  
Artemise and Megan returned to the cave arteries took checher and ran out  
Wally: what was that what did you do to her  
He looks at Megan  
Megan: nothing she just took in some news  
Wally: what news  
Megan: it's not my place to tell she will tell you if she wants to  
Wally speeds as fast as he can to Artemises house and there she is crying on her bed with checher tied up on a bed and in the other room a women And her mom  
Wally knocks on the door  
Am: oh hello are you a friend of Artemises  
Wally: yes may I see her  
Am: of course well if you can  
She takes him too Artemises room Wally knocks on the door  
Wally: Artemise please let me in it's Wally  
Artemise: come in it's open  
Wally: what's wrong?  
Artemise: you saw the women in the other room?  
Wally: ya who is she?  
Artemise: she's my sister  
Wally: I thought you only have one sister  
Artemise me to

************************************************************************  
Wally: that's not confusing at all  
Jade is a clone from Cadmus  
Wally: what?  
Artemise: my dad was not to happy that my real sister Daniela would not be a criminal so he turned to Cadmus  
Wally: and that was the blackmail  
Artemise: ya  
Wally: well I have to tell ya I do not know what I would do if I was in your situation but I would defiantly go and talk and try to get to know Daniela  
Artemise: I know  
Wally: lets go I think you owe the team an apology for rushing out  
Artemise: I know let me just take checher to custody wait where did she go  
Artemise and Wally go back to the cave  
Artemise tells the story  
Kasmus Roy also herd the story  
Roy: I understand what your going threw  
Artemise: thanks  
Batman's voice came up on the loud speaker  
Batman: team be in the briefing room in 10  
10 minutes latter  
Batman: there's been thefts at Wayne inter-prizes  
Superboy: so  
Robin ignoring superboy  
Robin: what was stolen  
Batman: that's the problem we do not know yet, but every time someone enters the lab the alarm goes off the same at star labs  
Superboy: isn't this a bit I'm soft for the whole team  
Batman: I'm not finished red tornado will stay here and monitor both star labs and Wayne tech 1 member in the bio ship wich will be outside of Wayne tech and 1 member outside star labs in sphere and 2 members in each lobby  
Miss martion will be in the bio ship robin and Artemis will be in Wayne superboy in sphere zatanna and kid flash in star labs aqua lad will be here with red tornado giving orders  
Robin: understood  
They go to there spots  
Why do you really think we were put together I think it's because he does not want to put a couple together  
Robin: batman does not care about our social life I think I'm here cause he knows that I have defended this building alot I know all it's passage ways  
Artemis: so how is it going with you and zatanna  
Robin: not the time  
Artemis: I know but what do we do when were bored  
Robin: Trust me you never get bored on a mission  
Artemis: I know  
With batman and rocket ( who still never got a mission)  
Batman: you will go to both buildings looking for things missing with out setting off the alarms  
Rocket: ok but one question why  
Batman: do what I tell you to do you got a hour


End file.
